James Carter Cathcart
James Carter Cathcart (born March 8, 1954, in West Long Branch, New Jersey) is an American bassist, vocalist and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2004) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Cubix: Robots for Everyone (2001-2004) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Animals United (2010) - Vulture 2 *Tall Tales from the Magical Garden of Antoon Krings (2019) - Dady Boom, Incognito Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Pokémon (1998-2000) - Gary Oak *Pokémon: Advanced (2003) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Advanced Battle (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Battle Frontier (2006-2007) - James, Meowth, Gary Oak (ep46) *Pokémon: Black & White (2011-2012) - James, Meowth, Professor Oak *Pokémon: Chronicles (2006) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl (2007-2008) - James, Meowth, Gary Oak (ep45) *Pokémon: Johto League Champions (2001) - Gary Oak (ep14) *Pokémon: Master Quest (2003) - Gary Oak *Pokémon: The Johto Journeys (2000) - Gary Oak *Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension (2008-2009) - James, Meowth *Pokémon DP: Galactic Battles (2009-2010) - James, Meowth *Pokémon DP: Sinnoh League Victors (2010-2011) - James, Meowth *Pokémon The Series: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (2018) - James, Meowth, Professor Oak (ep5), Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: Sun & Moon: Ultra Legends (2019) - James, Meowth, Professor Oak, Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: XY (2014-2015) - James, Meowth, Professor Oak (ep3) *Pokémon The Series: XYZ (2016-2017) - James, Meowth, Professor Oak (ep46) *Seven of Seven (2004) - Mayor *Sonic X (2003) - Additional Voices *The Gokusen (2004-2005) - Kakita (ep5), Principal *The Slayers (1996-1998) - Vrumugun, Bandit B (ep12), Dilgear, Innkeeper (ep2), Prince Philionel El Di Saillune (eps25-26), Saman (ep1), Thief (ep11), Zaboga (ep14) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (2001) - Weevil Underwood 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns (2001) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky: Beyond Time & Darkness (2009) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness (2008) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Gall Force: Eternal Story (2003) - Exanon *Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life (2009) - James, Meowth *Pokémon: Giratina & the Sky Warrior (2009) - James, Meowth *Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai (2008) - James, Meowth *Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions (2011) - James, Meowth *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (2007) - James, Meowth *Pokémon The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back (1999) - Fergus *Pokémon The Movie: Black: Victini and Reshiram (2011) - James, Meowth *Pokémon The Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2015) - James, Meowth *Pokémon The Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2013) - James, Meowth *Pokémon The Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (2016) - James, Meowth *Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You! (2017) - James, Meowth, Professor Oak *Pokémon The Movie: The Power of Us (2018) - James, Meowth *Pokémon The Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (2016) - James, Meowth *Pokémon The Movie: White: Victini and Zekrom (2011) - James, Meowth Video Games 'Video Games' *Cubix: Robots for Everyone: Showdown (2003) - Additional Voices *Lost Kingdoms II (2003) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ape Escape 2 (2003) - Additional Voices *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) - Additional Voices *PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond (2012) - Additional Voices *PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure (2010) - Additional Voices *Shadow Hearts (2001) - Additional Voices *Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) - Additional Voices *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) - Additional Voices *Valkyrie Profile (2000) - Badrach, Belenus, Kashell *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum (2004) - Weevil Underwood Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (55) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (52) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2019. Category:American Voice Actors